


A Shadow of My Former Self

by Silver_Centurion



Series: Uncharted: Drakes Debauchery [2]
Category: Uncharted
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Rough Sex, Sex on a Jeep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Centurion/pseuds/Silver_Centurion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally self indulgent porn that makes very little sense. Nathan Drake is being manhandled against a Jeep In the middle of the desert. By Himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shadow of My Former Self

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enchanting_Codswallop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchanting_Codswallop/gifts).



> My Wifu asked for Nathan porn. I asked what she wanted it to be about. She said, and I quote:
> 
> "I want Nathan Drake done up the butt by himself. In the middle of the desert. ON A JEEP."

“Ah! Oh fuck!” Nathan gasped as his bare chest came into contact with the hot metal of the Jeep. The added sting, however, did nothing to dull the sensation of his clone driving into him.

“You like that don’t you? Mm Nathan, always so tight,” the clone groaned as he shoved Nathans face against the hood. His other hand remained painfully gripped onto Nathans hip, and Nathan really wished he’d grab somewhere else. That spot felt overly tender, and he knew there were going to be marks.

“D-Do you know how hot thi—ah!” Nathan sputtered and yelled out as the clone changed his angle.

“Stop talking so much, pretty boy,” the clone said as his hips picked up speed.

Nathan could feel every ridge, every vein of his clones’ dick as it drove in him. It hurt, it burned, and oh fuck it felt good. Every thrust shook his body and made him press further into the desert hot vehicle. Maybe fucking in the middle of the Kalahari wasn’t the best idea, but even the sting from the metal and the distracting groaning of the rocking Jeep couldn’t make him regret it.

“Actually,” the clone said as he leaned down and swiped the flat of his tongue over Nathan’s ear lobe, “keep talking. Tell me how much you like my cock up your ass.”

“S-Shit! You’re a-a dirty fuck. You know that?” Nathan managed to choke out as stars danced across his vision. His own member throbbed against the Jeeps’ fender, begging to be touched. If he could reach the damn thing he would, but his clones merciless pounding made it impossible to shift too far without being pounded straight back into the unforgiving hot metal.

Behind him, Nathans clone chuckled. “You’re the one full of yourself. Get it? Full of yourself?” He let go of Nathans hair so he could hold onto the treasure hunters other hip and Nathan braced himself for the new onslaught.

Nathan choked back a sob as his clone took a new angle. His toes could barely touch the sand and all he could do was hold try not to faint. Sweat rolled down his body, he could feel drool rolling down his chin, and precum was gluing his thighs to the Jeep. He wanted release, and the minimal attention to his throbbing member wasn’t helping. Pleasure shot up his back with each thrust, but it only increased his desperation. He’d never come like this, and he was fairly sure his clone was content to keep it that way.

“L-Let me-gah! Let me c-come,” he sobbed again as the pressure in his abdomen peaked.

“Yeah you’d like that wouldn’t you?” the clone mocked. “You wanna come so I can fill up that pretty little ass?”

Pride be damned. His witty humor flew out the window at the possibility of release.

“Yes! Please!” he begged.

“Please what?” Nathan didn’t have to see him to know the clone was grinning. Smug bastard.

“Fill me up, fuck me raw, take my damned kidney I don’t care! Just let me come,” he growled and bucked back against his clone in a desperate attempt for more friction.

His clone laughed, but Nathan whined as he felt one of the clones’ hands leave his hip. He half expected that hand to go somewhere completely unrelated to his aching need. For his clone to laugh again and tell him what a dirty whore he was for begging to prettily. But that merciful hand did slip between him and the chafing metal. It did wrap around him, and Nathan yelled out as it started to fist him tightly.

The stars danced around his vision again as he lost control of his vocal cords. He didn’t even know half of the obscenities he was saying. He could have been begging for the Pope to spank him with a paddle and he wouldn’t have known. It just felt too good. That thrusting cock in his ass was no longer a persistent pressure and instead, coupled with his hand, was an onslaught of pleasure that Nathan had never experienced with another person. Each thrust going in made him feel like he was going to die, and each one going out made him wish he would.

His body seized, and he wailed as he finally came. His whole body shook and tensed, and his essence made an audible sound as it splattered across the fender of the Jeep. His clone continued to pound the orgasm out of him until Nathan was sure he’d come more than physically possible.

It wasn’t until the clone came to a shuddering stop that Nathan realized how hard he was panting. His breaths came in ragged heaves, and his skin burned where the friction of sweat and metal had rubbed it raw. Every part of his naked body had either been rubbed to oblivion, or was close to getting third degree burns from the African sun. His ass was full of another man’s come, his back was aching in a way that he knew was going to be agonizing if given a few more minutes, and he swore the Jeep had shifted a few feet during this wild interlude.

Fuck he felt alive.


End file.
